The Hero Game
by Lovely Phoenix
Summary: The younger version of the pokemon world's heros band together to save one of the world's greatest. Will they overcome the obsticles that face them? More importantly, will they get home before bedtime?
1. Ash, Molly, Gary, Leaf, Brock, Misty

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter 1: Ash, Molly, Gary, Leaf, Misty, Brock

* * *

><p><strong>I've wanted to do this concept for a while, accually. Partial credit goes to my sister(who does not have an account yet. when she gets one, i'll credit her pen name) for helping me with the whole overall direction of this story. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART ASHPART MOLLY**

A raven-haired boy burst through the front door. "They're here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

His mother appeared from the kitchen and walked past him, patting the five year old's head. "Calm down, Ash!" She said, smiling a little. She walked out of the house, with Ash trailing behind, to greet a gruff looking man holding a baby girl.

"Hello, Spencer!" Mrs. Ketchum greeted the man, hugging him.

"Delia!" Spencer exclaimed, returning the hug with one arm. "I'm here to drop off Molly! She will be okay, won't she?" He asked worridly.

"Yes," Delia answered, "She'll be perfectly fine while you're on your dig." She gently took the baby from his arms.

Spencer kissed the young baby's forehead and sped off to his car. "Be careful!" He called, speeding off.

Delia smiled as Ash craned his neck to see what stange unknown thing might be in her arms. She bent down to show him.

A warm feeling washed over ash and Molly. In both of their minds flashed a floating, pink, cat-like pokemon. You could plainly see that it wasn't in the best condition. It looked severely injured.

The image left as quickly as it came. Ash rubbed his eyes and Molly started crying. Sudden determination flashed in Ash's eyes. While Delia tried to calm Molly down, Ash came to a conclusion. He wouldn't stand by while some innocent looking pokemon got hurt. Molly had obviously seen the pokemon, too. He decided that Molly and him were going to save that pokemon.

**PART GARY**

Gary Oak looked more than extremely bored. His father had been going on about Eevee's for at least an hour straight.

Gary dozed off on the table and had the strangest dream. It was of an injured pokemon. He was then awakened by a loud thunk on the table across from him. He looked up to see his father smiling at him.

"Go, you can borrow these pokemon for a while if you want. Just so you can get some practice with using them." His father said, sliding the five pokeballs on the table twords him.

The five year old looked at the pokeballs, then at his dad, before an idea stuck him.

"Thanks, Dad!" He beamed. He grabbed the pokeballs and threw them into a small backpack. He grabbed a snack from the fridge and tossed that into the bag, too. He swung the bag onto his shoulders and slipped his shoes on, running out the door.

Professer Oak watched in amusement as Gary flew out the door, thinking he was going off to play with the pokemon. He was, but not in the way that he thought. Gary was off to find the pokemon from his dream. He was going to save it.

**PART LEAF**

Leaf looked at the TV, completely intent on ignoring her parents argueing. She turned the volume up higher as the fighting got more vicious. She flipped through a few channels to find her favorite show. Then she softly sighed.

Her channel soon turned to static, giving Leaf a confused expression. She flipped through the channels, only finding more snowy screens.

She sighed again, turning off the TV. It didn't shut off immediately, though. It showed an image of a weak looking pink pokemon, ready to collapse.

Leaf gasped in horror. She grabbed her hat and stuffed it on top of her messy brown hair and dashed out the door, leaving her unconcerned parents behind. They continued their screaming, not even noticing their, now gone, five year old.

**PART MISTY**

Misty dived elegantly into the water and started her daily laps, trying to beat one of her sister's barboach in speed. She didn't win of course, what with a barboach being much smaller and skinnier, but she did finish her laps faster, so she had time to do whatever she wanted 'til her sisters started to walked over to the edge of the pool and looked at her reflection in the rippling water.

Her vision started to get fuzzy. She blinked her eyes several times, making it clear again. She looked down into her reflection, only to see it replaced by a damaged looking pokemon. She gasped, getting up quickly.

She ran to her room and packed her small bookbag. She changed out of her swimsuit and into a pair of jean shorts and a red and yellow tye-dye t-shirt. She put her shoes on and stuggled to shove her wet orange hair into a side ponytail. Once managed, she swung her bag onto her back and ran out of the gym, grabbing one of her sister's pokeballs and hopping on her trycycle.

She was gonna save that pokemon.

**PART BROCK**

Brock narrowly missed a ball being thrown at him. He looked for where the ball came from, only to have his eyes rest on one of his baby brothers. He got up, dusted himself off, and brought the ball back to the baby. It squeeled in delight, throwing it at Brock again, hitting him in the head.

Brock's father walked in, dismissing Brock, telling him to go have some fun. He nodded, leaving the room.

He started to make a big lunch of rice and stew. It was then that his vision became unclear. He started seeing things doubled. He blinked a few times. In his vision, every direction he looked, he saw a pink injured pokemon. It let out a soft 'mew' before his vision returned to normal.

Brock immediately knew what he had to do. He finished cooking, only to put the rice into sealable containers and all the stew into thermoses. He grabbed one of his dad's traveling packs and put all of the food in it. He added some mixed berries and pokemon food. There was still half the bag empty. He added basic things for traveling and grabbed his dad's Onyx and Gravler pokeballs.

He easily swung the bag over his shoulders and stuffed his feet in his shoes. He casually walked out the door and down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! All kinds of reviews are accepted!<strong>


	2. May, Max, Drew, Harley, Solidad

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter 2: May, Max, Drew, Harley, Solidad

* * *

><p><strong>PART MAYPART MAX**

May Maple chomped on her cereal happily, swining her legs and bouncing her head back and forth. Today was a good morning.

"May, Sweetie." Her mother, Caroline, adressed her. May knew that tone, it never ment well. "I want you to watch Max. We have a lot of gym matches today." May nodded at her mother, showing she understood.

Caroline rushed around the kitchen, cleaning up. She kissed May on the cheek and Max on the forehead."Take Care!" She called, "There's food in the fridge! We won't be back until late tonight!" She grabbed her car keys and rushed to the door. "Don't forget to heat the bottles for twenty seconds!" She said, shutting the door behind her.

After the hum of the car was far away and unheard, May got up to put her dishes away. "Yes, Mom." She whispered softly to herself, rinsing out her dish.

She walked to the living room and sat next to her toddler brother, who was sitting in his baby swing. She brought out her paper and crayons. She scribbled on her paper until there was a giant pink blob in the center of the paper. She held up the paper to Max and watched him as he smiled. May crawled around to sit next to him so they could both see the picture.

May's face twisted into confusion. On her paper was an abused looking pokemon, floating limply on the paper.

May had tears streaming down her face as she set the picture back down. She turned to see her brother sniffing, like he was going to cry, too. "We'll save it!" She cried, reassuring her brother, "We'll definitely save it!"

She ran to the kitchen and packed up all of the meals and bottles her mother had premade them. She changed herself and Max out of their pajamas and into suitable traveling clothes, sticking Max's glasses on.

"Let's go!" She announced, holding Max's hand and leading him out onto the sidewalk.

**PART DREW**

Drew dreamed of a pink pokemon. It was lifeless on the ground, surrounded by various children of different ages. He saw a young girl with light brown hair holding a younger boy's hand sobbing loudly. "What do we do now?" She cried, shaking her head.

He awoke with a start. It was a warm day and Drew had been napping in his mother's rose garden.

Drew grabbed his still sleeping Budew and walked through the garden, through his house, and out onto the streets. He sneaked past one of the LaRousse robots and left town completely. He walked quickly through the routes, using his Budew to fend off any wild pokemon. He was off in search of that pokemon, following his heart.

**PART HARLEY/PART SOLIDAD**

Solidad happily fed her caterpee. She used some of Harley's home made pokemon food, her caterpee seemed to like it better than what she made herself. She left the rest of the food in a bowl and turned around to sit at Harley's foldable table. After Harley finished feeding his Cacnea, he joined her.

Both Harley and Solidad had started their jorney just months ago. They had met each other at the Battle Tower as partners. They then became traveling partners. They both enjoyed contests and grand festivals, so they were always headed in the right direction. They had only been traveling for a few months, so they each only had the pokemon they started with.

Solidad picked up her bowl of rice and examined the burnt pieces. "I'm cooking next time." She declared, showing him her bowl.

Harley laughed, "Sure, Sweetie, sure." He said, dismissing the subject.

Solidad laughed with him before their vision went away completely. Harley dropped his bowl of rice. They both gasped as a pink pokemon came into their vision. It was damaged badly and gave a soft 'Mew' as it dissapeared.

Solidad and Harley packed quickly and ran into Petalburg, where they were going to enter a contest. They needed a few supplies before they set off to find that pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for whoever accually read this far of such a bad starting story. I can't promise it'll get better as time goes by, but I'll try my very best!<strong>

**3 Toodles~!**


	3. The Ditto Man

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter 3: The Ditto Man

* * *

><p>Leaf ran quickly to the edge of town and stopped, trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Leaf!" She heard two voices calling her. She turned around to see Gary and Ash running twords her. Ash had something in a hammock tied to his back and Gary was trying to pull something out of his pants pocket while running.

"What?" She asked, still breathless. She couldn't rest for long though, because she had to get to the pokemon. Both the boys caught up to her and Gary pulled a pokeball from his pocket, handing it to her. She didn't take it.

"You're going to save the pokemon, too? Right?" Gary asked, trying to hand her the pokeball again.

She was confused for a moment, then she understood. "You too?" She cried, taking the pokeball.

"Yeah!" Ash cried, "This pokemon is to protect you on our journey! So use it well!" He showed her a pokeball gary gave him.

"What's on your back?" Leaf asked, suddenly curious.

Ash smiled. "This is Molly!" He said, turning his body so she could see Molly's head peaking out of the hammock, "She's coming with us!"

"Whatever, Ashy!" Said Gary, silencing him, "We need to get going!"

And so they went. Not stopping to do anything but care for Molly. They eventually made it to Cerulean City, where they met a girl with spiky red hair.

"I'm Misty!" She had exclaimed, "I'm going to find the hurt pokemon, too!"

"You can come with us!" Leaf said, taking one of the pokeballs from Gary's bag and handing it to her.

Misty took out her own sister's pokeball, refusing the one Leaf was trying to hand to her. "I've got my own." She said.

Ash dropped his pokeball and it released a Pichu. The Pichu looked around, startled. It let out a shock of thunder and looked at everyone fearfully. "My tryke!" Misty screamed, looking at her burnt trycycle.

"It's okay, Pichu, we won't hurt you." Ash said softly to it, holding out his Pichu walked slowly to Ash and ran up his arm, resting himself on Ash's shoulder.

They all headed through Cerulean City, Misty grumbling something the entire time. It wasn't long until they had made it to a large boat dock.

"To Hoenn we go!" Gary announced. He ran to the largest boat and ran up the ramp while the man standing in front of it wasn't looking. He waved to everyone from the top. Everyone followed suit. They all diverted the man's attention rather easily and they could all board quickly.

The night soon fell and the children all grew tired. They had no place to sleep on the ship, though. Just after the boat set off for Hoenn, an attendent had found them. "Hey! What are you kids doing here?" She had yelled, chasing them around the deck. They ran all over, trying to split up. Eventually, though, they had landed in the same place.

A man stepped in front of them, gaurding them from the attendent. He was a tall man in an extravagent suit with salt and pepper hair. "They're with you?" The attendent asked doubtfully, looking at his suit then looking at the children's dirty, wrinkled clothing. The man nodded, not saying a word. The attendent said, "Then bring them back to their cabin!" He nodded again.

When the attendent was gone, the man turned around and looked at the children. He handed them a single piece of paper that said 'Follow', and the children did. They followed him down the hallways of suites and eventually stopped at one at the very end. The man opened the door and ushered them all inside.

It was a large room with big beds and a full bathroom off to the side. There was a mini fridge stuffed with snacks and items for meals. Inside the door was another boy around their age. "I'm Brock!" He said, waving at them. The man closed the door behind him.

Leaf started to point at everyone. "I'm Leaf, that's Misty, that's Ash, and that's Gary!" She said, smiling.

The man walked in front of them and started to morph. He squished up and down a few times until he was a regular Ditto. He had a stack of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. 'I am to get you children safely to Hoenn. Then guide you to your allies.' He wrote. He slid under the door and wasn't seen again.

It was then that Leaf's stomac growled. She grinned and rubbed the back of her head.

And so they ate! They had a large meal, curtosy of Brock cooking some of the fridge food. After eating, they all went to bed, girls in one bed, boys in the other. They all fell asleep quickly and didn't wake up until they heard the singnaling of the boat docking. The Ditto was there in their room, waiting for them to hurry along.

Once off the ship, the Ditto took them through many places, eventually ending up in what it said to be Petalburg City. He left them at the edge of the city, leaving them one small box. The outside said to not open it.

* * *

><p><strong>Started with one thing, bulleted off in another direction halfway through typing. Ugg, im just glad I got the upload in today XP Tomorrow's update calls for pre-typing. I should start doing that...<strong>

**HOLY CRAP! I STILL HAVE ! DX **


	4. You're Weird Lookin!

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter 4: You're weird lookin'!

There was a slam as May put a bottle on Nurse Joy's desk. "Can you heat that for twenty seconds for me, please?" She asked, trying to see over the counter.

Nurse Joy smiled, recognizing the girl as the gym leader's daughter. She took the bottle and complied, heating it up to the exact time. She bended over the counter, making May able to see her, and handed May the bottle. "Our microwave is out of commission. I'm very sorry." She apologized, recognizing the girl. May didn't stay for the apology, though. Nurse Joy watched curiously as she walked back out the door with a dejected look on her face. Her hand was linked with her obviously upset little brother.

KIDS

Harley and Solidad watched curiously as May and Max walked out of the PokeCenter. "We're never gonna be able to find that Pokemon!" May exclaimed, clearly frustrated as she ruffled her own hair.

"Hey! Hey, Kid!" Solidad exclaimed, running up to them. Harley followed suit. May looked at them curiously. "Are you looking for a pink pokemon?"

The younger girl's head nodded furiously. "Yeah!" She cried, there was a hint of excitement and wonder in her childish eyes as she continued, "Do you know where it is!"

"No." Harley said, "But if you come with us, then we'll join together and find it as a team."

"Sure!" May cried, she then turned to Solidad, "But only if you carry Max! He's startin' to look tired!"

Harley bended down to pick him up, but May was quick to react, pulling Max away from his grip. "Not you!" She cried, hiding behind Solidad, still pulling Max away.

"Why not!" Harley demanded, glaring at the young girl.

"Because you're weird lookin'! Momma says not to talk to 'suspicible' people!" She exclaimed smartly, handing Max to Solidad. Solidad picked him up in her arms and stood up, grabbing May's hand and walking forward.

"Let's just go then, Sugar Cookies!" Harley declared, anger dripping from every word. He walked to catch up, but stopped when he saw May let go of Solidad's hand. She then bolted across the street. Across the street were two young kids. A cold looking young boy with plum colored hair and a glum looking girl with indigo hair. Both looked tired and dissapointed.

May stood in front of the girl with her hand outstretched twords her. She had a bright smile plastered on her face. "My name's May!" She said happily.

The girl with Indigo hair looked up at May and, in an instant, it seemed as if every ounce in her being became peppy and cheerful. "I'm Dawn! I'm looking for a pokemon with this boy here! His name's Paul!" She chirped, looking at the boy beside her. Dawn then turned back to May and shook her hand.

May waved both of her new companions over and introduced them to the newcomers. "We're looking for a pokemon, too. Would you like to come along?" Solidad asked in a soft, mother-like voice.

Dawn then nodded vigorously."Can we Paul?" She cried, whipping her head around to face the expressionless boy."We can find it _together_!" Paul nodded and Dawn squealed in delight, pumping her fists into the air.

It was then that a loud pickup truck was heard coming down the street. Everyone turned to look, only to hear a shout of a young girl saying "Now!" They watched in amazement as a tan skinned girl hopped gracefully out of the back of the truck, followed by two green haired boys who flopped aimlessly through the air, both landing on their behinds. Both boys groaned as they got up, rubbing their sore spots. The girl, however, laughed and lightly dusted her skirt off. All around the age of five or six.

"Can we do that again! _Please_, Cilan?" The young girl cried, looking twords the taller of the two boys.

"That was a most disgusting idea in the first place, Iris! I don't think the foul taste will ever leave my mouth!" Cilan shot back, giving her a sort of glare.

Iris pouted and turned around. She then brightened her own spirits. "Hello, Fellow pokemon seekers!" She called twords them. "I'm Iris! This is my friend Cilan!" She gestured twords the boy who was shooting her the glare as he dusted his entire ensamble of an outfit,"And this is Drew!" She pointed to the shorter of the the boys. He had a budew held tightly in his hands. "We're looking for an injured pokemon! Just like you, right?" She then asked.

"Yes." Solidad said, recovering from the young girl's grand entrance first. She then asked, "Would you want to travel with us? It seems that finding this pokemon is important to everyone."

Cilan said, "But of course! We've come all the way from Unova to meet more allies!" He looked at Drew, "We found this young man a few gas stations back and convinced him to stow along with us. We are most excited to have found so many allies!" The three children stood in the view of the setting sun, making them look like mere silhouettes.

"We would be happy for you little cookies to join us!" Harley said, ushering everyone into a group and out of town.


	5. A Team

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter 5: A Team

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I forgot to edit the last chapter! I'll fix that later!<strong>

**I'd like to give a personal thanks to breedy95 for being my ONLY reviewer! I appreciate it soo much! Thank you for the kind words!**

* * *

><p>Both groups wanted to avoid being seen, so they both hid in the forest most of the day, and only ventured out at night. They didn't want to get caught as runaways.<p>

After a few days, the children had accually met up with each other. They had followed their hearts through many towns, and eventually met each other.

Gary, the self proclaimed leader he is, immediately knew what to do. He handed Dawn and May some Pokeballs, then gave Paul and apolegetic expression. "I don't have any more." He said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

Brock stepped forward and handed Paul one of his Pokeballs. "You can borrow Gravler." He said.

Paul took it gratefully and, seeing as it was night, ventured into the nearby town. They passed by many stores before Iris and Leaf stopped. Harley, with Molly in his arms, turned to look at them.

"Cilan..." Iris called, gesturing for him to come forward. He complied and looked at the display TVs the girls were looking at.

"14 children missing throughout the regions. All gone without a trace." The TV broke away from the female announcer to show Leaf's parents.

"We always keep such a close eye on her!" Leaf's mother cried, "It's a wonder how she could've slipped away!" The TV then switched from Leaf's parents to Gary's dad.

"I had given him some pokemon to train with, so I know he's somewhat safe. But I wonder where he's gone. Whether he's lost or kidnapped, we need to find him!" Professor Oak said.

There was Miss Ketchum, who cried hystaricly while Spencer had a forlorn face. Misty's sister gave a brief description of how Misty would act around strangers, and explained why she would never be normally abducted. Brock's parents looked ashamed of themselves as parents. The Petalburg Gym Leader and his wife had frightened faces as they talked to Officer Jenny. Two very elegant looking people looked very calm as they gave a very vague discription of Drew Hayden, their now nannyless son. Reggie Shinji appeared with a very tall man, supposedly their father. Dawn's Mom seemed desprate for someone to save her poor daughter, she was completely convinced there was a kidnapper on the loose. An old woman appeared with an expression of pure sorrow. She talked of their tribe's dear Iris, and how she would be missed. Two boys came next, one with blue hair, one with red. The red-head ranted on how he would definitely catch the crook, while the blue haired child muttered aimlessly to himself, completely frazzled. A very dramatic looking man came last. He talked in run on sentences and seemed to never need to breathe. He was covered in paint splotches as he talked about his young artistic son.

"Molly, Ash, Gary, Leaf, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Tracy have all vanished without a trace. Who is responsible for these dissapearences, and who's next?" The TV clicked off, along with the 'Open' sign in the window.

Everyone walked away, but stopped when Leaf didn't follow them. She had fat tears running down her cheeks and made no attept to wipe them away.

"What's wrong, Leaf?" Gary asked worridly, wiping away her tears as they continued to fall.

"Mommy's a LIAR!" Leaf yelled, looking at her shoes. Gary gave her a confused look. "She doesn't watch me! Ever! I walked out when they were fighting again! They don't care!" She screamed hystaricly, stomping her foot.

Solidad was quick to react. "It's okay..." She soothed, rubbing Leaf's back. She set Max down and let him crawl over to May before swallowing Leaf up into a hug.

"No it's _not_!" Leaf cried, she then clung to Solidad's shirt, "Nobody cares about me!"

Solidad looked at her, completely honest. "We care." She said, hugging her again. "And we'll find the pokemon together, and make sure we're always friends. Forever. We'll always be a team, no matter what."

"More than a team! More than friends!" Misty cried, hugging Leaf, too. "We'll always be the bestest friends in the whole world! Forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**This is a semi-cliff for reasons you may not have noticed.**

**WHO is Tracy! WHERE is he!**

**WILL the 'kidnapper' strike next!**

**WHEN will I finish this!**

**WHAT is inside the box from the Ditto!**

**WHY did I write this!**

**I'll answer the last one. I wrote this because I read another fanfiction with the characters as children, and was left needing more! So after a long search of trying to find amazing moments of these heros as children, I found ZIP! So I wrote something myself.**

**Again, Thanks breedy95!**

**Toodles!**


	6. Rui, Wes, Tracey, Michael, Jovi

The Hero Game

KIDS

Chapter Six: Wes, Rui, Tracey, Michael, Jovi

* * *

><p><strong>PART WES PART RUI/ PART TRACEY/ PART MICHAEL/ PART JOVI**

"Run FASTER!" Rui demanded, holding the wrist of none other than Wes, dragging him behind her.

The latter ten year old furrowed his eyebrows in aggrivation. He gruffly asked, "Why are we even running?"

Rui halted to a stop and turned to the boy, eyes blazing with fury at his ignorance. "You heard the Yellow Ditto Man!" She exclaimed, she then looked down and examined the box in one of her hands before putting it back in her pocket. "We have to find them before that pokemon becomes dangerous! And when we find them, We use the box!"

"Yes, I _know_ that much! I meant, We have no idea where we're supposed to be looking!" Wes said smartly, he then asked, "How exactly are we supposed to find kids like this?"

Rui huffed. "I'm following my heart!"

Wes scoffed.

"Do you have to contradict me?" She screamed into his ear.

He glared at her intensely as he nursed his ear. "Look," He finally said to her dejected face, "Why don't we go to the police station and ask if they've seen some of the kids? We can tell them we're babysitters or something."

"That is an amazing plan!" Rui gushed. "Ya see? _This_ is why you're my traveling partner!"

Wes rolled his eyes and started looking around. "Did you honestly drag me all the way to Pyrite Town?" He asked, amazed.

Rui shrugged and they both walked down to the local Police Station. Once inside, they gave the police chief a very vague description of the children that the Yellow Ditto Man had told them about. When finished, the chief rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you guys are the babysitters you say you are?" He asked, "Because those descriptions sound an awful lot like the children who've gone missing in the regions." He turned on a TV behind him and showed them one of the various news stations covering the story.

Rui laughed, hiding her nervousness well. "You know what they say!" She exclaimed, "There's at least one doppleganger of you somewhere in the world!"

The chief chuckled along. "Yes, I suppose you're right!" He said, "Sorry for the suspicion! I mean, It's not like you have anything to do with it! You're just kids!"

"Yes." Rui said after the laughter had died down, "We're just kids." Her voice was softer and had emotion clinging to it. Wes looked at her for a moment, taking in her expression. He was brought out of his glance by her saying, "Let's go, Wes." And leaving the station.

They walked in silence, Rui looking at the ground the entire time.

Wes finally sighed and said, "Look, okay! So what if we're just kids-"

He was cut off by a child's voice saying, "You can't just give up because an old coot didn't know anything about what was going on." The voice said the exact words Wes was going to say.

Both travelers looked down to meet the eyes of a young, dark green haired boy holding a sketchbook. Beside him hopped a baby Azurill.

"Tracy, is it?" Rui guessed uncertainly, tilting her head to the side a bit.

The boy, now identified as Tracey, handed his sketchbook to Rui. She flipped through the pictures, examining them carefully. "Are these all the children?" She asked, amazed at his skill.

"Last night I stowed away on a boat from Johto and met a Blue Ditto who disguised himself as a man. He wrote down descriptions of who I needed to find, and I kept drawing them until he told me they looked good enough to be pictures. That's why their looks change over the course of the whole book." Tracey explained.

He started pointing to a picture of a large group of children. "That's Ash, on his back is his cousin, Molly. There's Gary, Misty, Brock, Leaf, Me, and Drew. The girl there is May, holding hands with her little brother Max. That's Dawn, Paul, Michael and his little sister Jovi, Cilan, and Iris. The taller ones are You, Wes, Harley, and Solidad." Tracey identified proudly.

Rui was silent for a moment. "Aren't those kids some of them over there?" She asked, pointing to two young children about ten feet in front of them. One had orange hair that was shooting upwards off his head. He was holding a Plusle with one hand and holding the hand of a slightly younger girl with his free hand. The girl had blue hair that was pulled up into pigtails and was holding a Minun with her free arm.

"Michael! Jovi!" Tracey exclaimed, running up to them. They looked at him curiously.

Wes quickly followed after Tracey and threw him over his shoulder. "What're you doing?" Tracey squirmed.

"Do _not_ go around screaming people's names when you've been on every TV show known to man since Saturday!" Wes hissed harshly.

Rui walked up to Michael and Jovi and introduced herself, explaining about the other children in the process. She took it upon herself to introduce Wes and Tracey as well, who were arguing back and forth like four year olds. But, then again, Tracey _was_ five, and Wes could be _really_ immature when he wanted to be.

"So, we have to go together?" Michael asked, "And find kids?"

Rui nodded. "I'm glad you understand!" She said happily, "Now lets go!"

Wes stopped his arguing and looked at her. "You still haven't figured out that we have no idea where to go?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Rui huffed. "Well do _you_ have a better idea?" She argued.

Wes nodded. "If the rest of them are coming by boat like him," He said, pointing to Tracey, "Then it would make sense if we went to port right?"

A lightbulb clicked over Rui's head, she held up her pointer finger and exclaimed, "Of course!" She then patted him on the back. "Ya see? _This_ is why you're my traveling partner!" She repeated herself. He rolled his eyes and they all made their way out of town.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I didn't forget about FanFiction! You all doubted me, didn't you?<strong>

**Thinking about chapter 7, have the whole plot planned out now. I feel as if this is my best chapter yet, it's also my longest.**

**Anybody who knows who Wes, Michael, Jovi, and Rui are get a freshly baked cookie.**

**Ahh, Wes and Rui are cute. This story will have absolutely no romance between them (well maybe just some fluff, but EVERYONE gets friendship fluff in this story), I'm just saying that I think they make a good couple! :D**

**Just noticed that Jovi has no diolouge yet... Well, neither does Max, Molly, Drew, or Paul. But they're all with reason. Molly's like 1 in this story. Max happens to be 3. Drew was terrified after his leap off of the van, and has not had a chance to speak yet. And Paul's just Paul. Jovi, however had no exsuse to not speak, seeing as she is 4, and able to talk.**

**If anyone wants to be a grammer and spell check for me, I'd love it. My computer is broken and I'm using something that doesn't have any spell check. I have checked it over myself, I just wanna make sure I'm not missing anything.**

**Flames will make a campfire, making me camp. And you know what I do at camp? WRITE MORE! :D**

**Ahem. Please Review.**


End file.
